monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylphia Flapper
Sylphia Flapper is a 2012-introduced and prose-only character. She is a dragon and a teacher at Monster High. Her classes are Dragon Whispering 101 and Dragonomics. Flapper is from Bitealy and previously was employed at Accademia de Monstro, which due to her had to shut down. Known to only a few, Flapper is set on making monsters the dominant collective and bringing humans down a notch. Her weapons are her incredible acting skills, her sharp mind, her distracting beauty, and her ability to hypnotize anyone with her monster whispering. Character Personality Sylphia appears to be a very friendly monster who is humble despite her amazing beauty, and is always willing to talk to her students and befriend them. Her natural charm instantly attracts admiration from most of the student body. She is a skilled Dragon whisperer, able to control them using only her voice. Secretly though, she is an agent of ASOME, (Ancient Society Of Monster Elites) an ancient group of monsters who believe they should rule over all monster races, and has been sent to place Monster High and the town of Salem under their control. Appearance Sylphia Flapper is unanimously considered beautiful, graceful, and well-dressed. She has iridescent-ivory skin, off-white wings, heart-shaped pink lips, high-arched eyebrows, large blazing green eyes with long drak lashes, a small mole nearing her left cheekbone, sharply pointed ears, a thin neck, and wavy long bloodred hair. Her nails are long and sharp and she always wears a heavy rose perfume. How Flapper dresses depends on the control she has. When she is not yet secure in her power, she dresses to appeal, like wearing white couture dresses and wearing her hair loose, and moves around as if floating. Once her command is established, she knots up her hair and favors military-style fashion, although long and form-fitting dresses are a constant outfit choice no matter what. If in control, she is more of a presence, making her footsteps heard and carrying an aura of arrogance. Relationships Romance An elegant and beautiful woman, it does not require more than a look for most people to take an interest in Ms. Flapper. Mr. D'eath, for instance, agreed to a date with her without a second thought. Unfortunately for him and everyone else, Flapper is not the romantic type herself. Any gesture from her side is only meant to get close enough to another to gain control of them. Fiction Posing as an expert at dragon whispering, Flapper actually is a talented monster whisperer with a desire to see monsters united against humans. It isn't long after she is employed at Monster High that she uses her whispering powers to mind-control students and colleagues alike into living up to her ideals. With her own powers, her natural charm, her ruthlessness, her after-school club MALL (Monster Advancement League League), and a horde of trolls under her command, her to control is soon near-absolute. The only ones who manage to escape her are Robecca, Rochelle, Venus, and Cy, but while this annoys her, she does not consider them a true threat and does not prioritize their capture. This, in the end, is her undoing. With the aid of Vitriola, her former employer, the four find a way to undo Flapper's spell and return everyone to normal. But as a talented actress, Sylphia is able to convince the school that she herself was mind-controlled into mind-controlling everyone else and is allowed to continue teaching instead of being fired, giving her a chance to conduct a second plan. "Ghoulfriends Forever" Having learned from her previous mistakes, Flapper acquires a dormitory room to always be around the school and its students and makes new students Jinafire Long and Skelita Calaveras loyal to her with extreme kindness rather than the whisper. With the aid of an unwitting Wydowna Spider, Flapper spreads symbols of misfortune such as white cats and doom dolls around the school to create stress and chaos. In this environment, she unleashes sinister messages scrawled everywhere that predict doom once a non-specified "they" arrive. By presenting herself as an anonymous source to Spectra Vondergeist, she gets the rumor started that "they" are Venus, Rochelle, and Robecca. This makes the student body not only suspect them of the misfortune befalling Monster High this semester, but also puts the blame of the whisper of last semester on them. As well, the other students now keep an eye on the three, taking them off Flapper's back as she advances her schemes, and Flapper gets an opening to gain their trust by ensuring them she knows what it's like to falsely accused. Her entire plan leads up to the abduction of Headmistress Bloodgood, which she frames the humans of New Salem for. The only flaw in her plan is that Spectra does not know when to quit and has long ago followed Flapper to her hideout in the school and found signs that she now recognizes as being evidence Flapper is the mastermind behind the abduction. Afraid to act on her own, she tells Venus, Rochelle, and Robecca what she knows. "Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun" As fear and suspicion grows among the students, Sylphia uses the oppertunity to convince them to let ASOME come in and resolve the situation. Fortunately, Robecca, Rochelle, Venus and Cy once again foil her plan by revealing that the normies mean no harm and trick her into revealing Headmistress Bloodgood's whereabouts. She flees the school before the authorities can arrest her. Gallery Beddcf1b96314fcc84874b892e662f06--monster-high-art-book-images.jpg d02379e4a9662da16b620f8ec537de74--monster-high-art-monter.jpg a0d2b7de977af2399cfd49ab6f8e1c1f--monster-high-art-book-images.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragons Category:Monster High staff Category:Teachers Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Generation 1 characters